teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia Martin (Season 3)
Since Jackson moved away to London (See Jackson Whittemore), Lydia appears to have turned to a number of lovers to fill the void. While traveling with Allison to a double date, her car is struck by a running deer. Later she tells Stiles that her dog, Prada, took a bite of her leg. She's also a witness to a third case of bizarre animal behavior when a flock of crows crash through the windows in her English class. ("Tattoo") Lydia tags along, as Allison tries to find out more about the symbol bruised into their arms caused by Braeden. Lydia wakes screaming in her room. ("Chaos Rising") Lydia wakes screaming and when she tries to drive to the store for ibuprofen, she instead ends up at the public pool where she finds a dead body. She calls 911 and then calls Stiles. She and Stiles realize that the fugue state that brought her to the body is similar to the way she behaved while under the control of Peter Hale. ("Fireflies") She goes into her fugue state again and ends up in the school's music room. There Lydia discovers the teacher was taken as evidenced by the blood on the piano lid. ("Unleashed") She rides with Allison as they follow the Cross Country team bus. In flashback we see she made out with Aiden although she denies this to Allison. She figures out Scott's wound is not healing because of psychological reasons. ("Frayed") Lydia rooms with Allison at the Glen Capri motel. She begins to hear voices, 2 people committing suicide and a child being drowned by its mother. After saving Scott and Stiles from an explosion she sees a cloaked figure in the flames. She later discovers wolfsbane in Coach's whistle. ("Motel California") When Dr. Deaton is taken, Stiles and Cora try to see if she can tap into the supernatural to see where he is but nothing happens. She later helps them track down the probable location of Scott's boss. ("Currents") Lydia again enters a fugue state and finds another dead body. She later finds herself at the scene of another disappearance when a teacher is taken from his classroom. Lydia decides she will stop fighting her ability and hopefully be able to help Scott save someone. She is taken by Ms. Blake who identifies her as a Banshee. ("The Girl Who Knew Too Much") Lydia decides not to cover up the ligature marks left on her neck by Jennifer Blake. She and Stiles work out that Blake wanted Lydia dead because she had been drawing pictures of the Nemeton. She becomes Stiles' anchor when he sacrifices himself. ("Alpha Pact") Lydia helps Ethan, warning Derek to leave town and trying to stop Aiden from helping Kali. Her scream draws Derek back to the loft. After Jennifer Blake attacks the twins, she and Cora take them to Dr. Deaton for treatment. ("Lunar Ellipse") When Lydia begins to notice her friends strange behavior, she does her best to help them out. While trying to help Allison by having her shoot arrows from her bow, she is almost killed in the process. (read more...) She helps Scott and the others track down Malia Tate, the werecoyote. Along the way she nearly gets caught in a bear trap and is rescued by Stiles. ("More Bad Than Good") Lydia begins hearing a buzzing noise that sounds like flies but later discovers it is electricity which helps the group lead them to Barrow. ("Galvanize") Lydia tells Aiden he's not just a "bad boy" but he's a bad guy and she doesn't want to be with the bad guys. Lydia is attacked by the Demon Warriors and marked with what appears to be the number "5" behind her left ear. ("Illuminated") She develops new abilities that she uses to help find Stiles. After reaching a dead end she reverts to ignoring her powers again. ("Riddled") She and Allison seek out Peter's help to learn how to use her Banshee powers. Lydia translates a memory that Talia took from Peter. Later, she and Allison conclude that Malia is Peter's daughter. ("Letharia Vulpina") Lydia devises a plan to rob an armored police vehicle in order to retrieve a scroll that may help save Stiles. ("Echo House") Lydia and Scott enter Stiles' mind to retrieve the real Stiles and she reveals to Peter the name of his daughter. ("De-Void") The Nogitsune kidnaps her and uses her banshee skills to know when the Oni come to kill him. She warns the others through Meredith Walker not to look for her, they do anyway. She is last seen sobbing after sensing Allison's death. ("Insatiable") She goes with Scott, Stiles, and Kira to the school for a final battle with the Nogitsune. She later grieves for Aiden's death. ("The Divine Move")